Incredibles Story Dump
by Violet Parr Minefield Dancer
Summary: This is were the droppings of my TI writing go. I do a lot of short snippets for Violet from parts of the movie and after, and I thought they were good enough to publish. So, this is it. Most of the is sad, some of it's happy. It's ALL still a part of my timeline. Please note that most of these are merely moments in time for the Parr family, not full and round one-shots. CritiqueMe
1. This- This can't be happening

*Violet walks back to her room, clad in long-sleeved lavender pajamas. Bleary-eyed and hazy, she drops onto her plumb sheets, still trying to process what just happened. She didn't understand... They'd done this before... It'd been BAD before... So why was it that it was really starting to eat away at her security? Maybe because her mom had just forced her to unpack the rest of her things, against Violet's better judgment, and she was letting herself slip into that false cocoon they called "settling down." Or maybe it was because Dash had to see it again... Again. And she had to walk down the hallway and see his face after it all died down... again. Or maybe it was because the word "divorce" may not have only been floating around in _her_ head anymore... Around when her father came home that night, when earlier he'd left in the middle of a dinner gone war-zone, he manged to lie, talk down to his wife, and break a few laws all within about an hour. Her mother topped off the evening with an extra coarse of shouting followed by teaming up with her husband to sugar-coat everything that was happening. How did it ever get this bad? It hadn't always been like this. Violet had no idea how it suddenly got so bad...

No. No... it had always been this way. At least, for most of what she can remember. She had a few memories from when she was very little where there were no lawyers, no moving trucks. None of that... But for the most part, there was always something growing just beneath the surface, so slowly that no one could ever notice it. Not util it was out of control. That's how it got so bad. Se remembered the times she tried to help when she was younger, her feeble attempts at getting them to stop fighting and moving. But by now, she'd resigned herself to sitting in her room and remaining silent til whatever storm was currently blowing passed over, learning that her efforts didn't help. If anything, they made things worse. It had to have been that... Things stayed pretty quiet til she brought something up. So, now she just kept her mouth shut.

It was no use anyway. She knew three years was too long. They'd moved eight times in her life; it was routine. To stay somewhere this long was abnormal. She'd actually let her mom talk her into painting her room and hanging pictures on the walls. Big mistake. She still wasn't totally settled, thankfully, but it was enough. Enough for her to have to slam her head into her desk over and over again til she remembered not to put down roots. Til she heeded her own advice to not get comfortable. She might as well have started packing now. Not like she kept much just to move it around and not see it half the time for the boxes it was kept in anyway.

She reluctantly crawled under the covers, as if she were trying to convince herself that she'd actually be able to go back to sleep. Between her glazed-over eyes and still half-empty, extremely nervous stomach, she was looking at one especially miserable day at school tomorrow... scratch that, today. It's 2:14 by now...

*scoff* Sleep well, Violet...*


	2. Unwell

A tiny frame draped in a plumb colored blanket lie on the sofa in the living room, her face shoved into the meet between the backrest and the seat cushion. She breaths shallowly, remaining mostly still. Her black hair flows behind her, some of it cascading over the edge of the cushion, some of it tucked behind her.

_You're ugly. You're an ugly little whore and that's all you'll ever be..._

The bruise from the punch was only turning purple.

_Why doesn't you eat something, you anorexic bitch?!_

The shower had removed the last of the spoiled condiments.

_Why don't you go kill yourself? We all know you want to..._

The blade was still hidden in her backpack, nestled in a pretty lavender cloth.

A worried mother steps into the livingroom, sighing heavily at the weight the sight of her disheartened daughter thrust upon her. Approaching the side of the couch, she spoke to Violet's shoulder blades.

"Vi?..."

She was met with an inaudible breath.

"Vi, sweetie..." she sat down on the edge of the seat, "I'm so sorry... I know that doesn't change what they did to you, but I really am..." Helen took a deep breath, letting out a wavering sigh. "I just wish I could take all this pain off of you and carry it myself. Violet, I would if I could..." A comforting hand found the shoulder of the young girl, and worked its way up and down her back, perturbed only by a protruding spine.

Violet just took breath after shaky breath. Her tears fell silently as the pangs of emptiness hit her again, to which she could only curl up and force her elbows into her bend and hope it would stop.

Helen slowly moved her hand to her daughter's concave stomach. "Sweetie, if you need some medicine for your tummy, just tell me, okay?" Violet still, doesn't answer; but her half-empty digestive organs took care of that for her. Helen's brows ruffled more than they already were at the sound of her daughter's stomach lurching. After eating for the first time in several days, Violet was having her usual stomach upset from such events. It was then that Violet made the first sound she had since her mom sat down- a quiet moan. Helen reached around Violet's head, bringing her head up by her cheek until she faced her mother, her glassy eyes staring into Helen's intent ones. "Violet, come on, please," she extended her arm to grab a the tin can filled with fizzy soda-pop from the coffee table, "It'll make you feel better..."

Helen held the drink to her child's face. Violet tiredly lifted her head, turning slightly, Helen holding the can to Violet's lips and Violet sipping from it. A few drops fell out from the corners of her mouth and dripped down her chin softly. While she was drinking, Violet's eye fell partially closed, and she took deep and even breaths. Finally, when she had finished, she parted her lips from the tip of the can, and laid her head back down. Helen gently stroked her hair.

"Good girl."

And with that, Helen gently placed the can of gingerail back where she'd gotten it, and after planting a kiss on Violet's forehead- or what of it she could reach with Violet's face in the pillow- rose from her seat and left the room, forced into leaving Violet alone with her heart shattered and her mind in shambles.


	3. Just Another Crappy Day

In the suburbs of Metroville, in the Parr home, a young, lanky teenage girl is making her way around her home, to the side door in the kitchen. She enters, quickly closing the door- almost slamming it- and walking at a fast pace to the hallway. A mature, red-haired woman picks looks up form the book she was reading on her seat in the living room, and calls out to the girl.

"Vi? Hey... Are you okay? Where you off to in such a hurry?"

Violet, with her back to her mother, Helen, stops in the entrance to the hall. "Hey, Mom. I'm fine... Just... got a lot of homework to do..."

Helen ruffles her brows suspiciously, rising from her chair and walking over to her daughter. "Vi... look at me." She reaches a hand out to Violet's face... a little further than one should be able to reach.

Violet quickly jerks away, and snaps slightly in return, "I'm fine, Mom! Just-... just leave me alone..."

Helen persists, and swiftly extends her arm even as Violet moves away from her, and brings her daughter's face around by the chin. Her heart sank as she saw some discoloration around the side of her daughter's face covered by her hair. "Oh, no. Please, not again..." She pushes Violet's hair behind her ear, confirming her suspicions. Violet's right eye was purple and swollen, with a deeply bruised ring under it. Violet sighed; she knew what was coming. Helen sighed, her eyes closing and her shoulders dropping. "Violet, who did this to you? Was it Mira and her gang, again?"

Violet sighed heavily, her face twisting in discomfort, both physically and mentally. She didn't want to go through this right now. "I don't wanna talk about it. Please... Just let me go back to my room."

Helen looked her daughter in the eyes intently. "Vi, this is serious. You can't keep letting them do this to you. We need to talk to one of your teachers or something!"

Violet just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They won't do anything anyway."

"We can at least try," the mother kept at her, a worried expression on her face.

Violet simply pushes Helen's hand away, moving down the hallway to her room. "I'll be fine, Mom. Just leave me alone..."

Helen looked down the hall at her daughter, still very concerned. "Are you gonna come out for dinner?"

"Maybe," and without letting her mother reply, Violet closed her door, shutting herself off from the rest of the world.

Helen dropped her head, shaking it in disbelief. A look of sadness and frustration came over her. She placed her fingertips about her forehead. She knew she probably wouldn't see Violet for the rest of the night. But even worse, she had no idea what she could do to help her baby.


	4. Second Business Trip

(Author's Note: Sorry if this one is of poorer quality.)

Violet walks out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water with a hazy layer of condensation covering it, save the parts where her fingers had caused it to trickle off. She brushed through her hair, showing a mostly cleared-up right eye. She headed to the hallway towards her room, intent on heading off to bed. She'd had a fairly uneventful, but well-worked day at school, and was ready for a good night's sleep, when she sees her father rushing up the stares, seeming rather excited.

Violet's tired eyes squint, "Dad?..."

Bob walks up to his daughter, stopping to lay a firm hand on her shoulder and plant a kiss on her forehead, "Hey Violet," before turning down the hall into her parents' room, and closing the door.

Violet shook her head, trying to sort out her father's actions in her mind, "What was that about?" After that pause, she continued to the entrance to the hall, until she saw her mother also trudging up the stairs, but looking much less enthusiastic. Violet tilted her head. What the heck was going on?

Helen pass Violet placidly, "Hey, Vi..."

"Uh... H-hey, Mom. What's up?" Violet asked, confusedly.

Helen shoot her head, her fingers not leaving her temples, "Oh... Um... Y-your fathers going on another... conference..."

This only confused Violet further. They were so happy about it the first time. Her brow ruffled. "Oh. Well... isn't that a good thing?"

Helen shook her head, looking equally confused, as well as rather troubled, "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, sweetie..." and with that, she continued into the kitchen, passing Violet without paying her much mind.

Violet's gaze followed her mother. Something was up. Shouldn't she be happy? This meant he was doing well in his job, right? Violet was too tired to process this, but it still bothered her. She stumbled off to her room, mulling over what was going on.


	5. Suits

"You can be in charge that long, can't you?" Helen asked, lugging a duffle bad which she's just taken out of the closet with her.

"Yyyyeeaaah. But… Why am I in charge again?" the teenage girl shook her head in confusion.

"Nothing," the mother said rather abruptly, "Just a little… _trouble with daddy…_"

"You mean, Dad's in _trouble,_" the girl asked intelligently, "or, Dad _is_ the trouble?"

"I mean, either he's _in_ trouble... Or heee's going to be..."

The door gently closed in Violet's face. What was that all about?

Helen had left that morning to see an old friend of hers. Violet and Dash looked after Jack-Jack, speculating as to what the "old friend" was, until Helen got home from wherever she had been. After coming home in a huff, she stomped straight back to her and her husband's room, ignoring both Violet and Dash's best attempts to communicate and carrying… something. Now she was packing up to go who knows where and debriefing Violet on her responsibilities while her mother was gone- nothing Violet hadn't done and heard before. But something was… off, about that whole thing. This Behavior was not like HelenWed Apr 17, 2013, 10:04 PM  
. She never acted like this before. Barely two days after her father had left for another business trip and now her mother was freaking out. Violet walked away, still utterly confused, when a flash of yellow and light blue shot past her. Violet looked back at her parents' door to see her brother, Dash, standing in front of it.

Violet scoffed, "Dash, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She was acting a little short-fused."

Dash dropped his shoulders, shaking his head a litte, "What's with her? I thought this whole business thing with Dad was a good thing."

"So did I," Violet began, shrugging a bit, turning her head for a moment, "but something must've happened or something. I have no idea. Just… just leave her alone for now, okay?" But by the time she'd looked back, Dash thrown the door open and started talking over her- well, not really over her since he was speaking to their mom and completely ignoring Violet. The door slammed shut, and he again zoomed passed Violet, the wind along almost blowing her over. Violet grumbled, and started walking out of the hall, but before she'd even reached the end, Dash flashed past again, this time returning down the hall with… something red in his hand. And he dashed into his room and pushed the door shut, Violet quizzically walked back up the hall and into her mother's room, first glancing up at her mother, who was on the phone, and then down, at the bed. What she was she'd never expected. But, it wasn't the biggest shock in the world, just very odd. Two brightly colored, matching suits of different sizes, sprawled out across the foot of the bed, lay before Violet's eyes. What the heck was going on?!

Violet curled her fingers under the fabric of one of the suits, turning it and holing it up in front of her, eyeing her mother suspiciously, "What are these?"

Before Helen could even answer passed her surprised expression, Dash popped in again, this time wearing a suit of the exact same design, and proudly striking a pose, "Look! I'm 'The Dash.'" He sped in front of the mirror, and looked himself up and down like he was some sort of model, "The Dash, he likes…" he began trotting in place as Helen came up and grabbing the other suit out of Violet's hands.

"Take that off, before somebody sees you!"

Violet proceeded to pick up the second scarlet piece of clothing, and holding that up to her mother, "But you're packing one just like it." Violet tilted her head, "Are you hiding something?"

Helen looked at Violet with an expression she'd never seen on her mother's face before- complete, and total, wordlessness. She looked so stupefied. This was a look Violet was used to giving her when she got caught doing something she thought she was getting away with. But this look was quickly replaced by an exasperated partial-shrug. "Oh, please, honey. I'm on the phone and th- DASH!"

In a flash, the boy swept past his mother, snatching the thinner suit out of her hand and holding it up to Violet. "This is yours! It's _specially made…_"

Violet dropped the larger suit in her hands, and took up the one her brother held up. Normally, Dash's snide comments wouldn't have Violet any more worked up than news from the National Inquirer. But now, something really was amiss. Violet slowly turned to her mother, "What's goin' on?" only to be met with a firm shove to the shoulder leading her out the bed room door.

"You're not coming! **AND I GOTTA PACK!**" The door slammed in their backs. They both turned to face the door for a moment, before looking back at each other.

"What makes ya think it's special?" Violet asked, trying to seem skeptical.

Dash shrugged, "Idonno," his brow raised, him reaching out and touching the suit with the bac of her knuckles, "But why'd Mom try to hide it?" And with that, he raced off. Violet couldn't see where to.

It drove her nuts, but the little booger was right. Something shifty was going on, or her mom would've never been this worked up about some spandex. She wasn't quite sure what made her do it, but she did. Violet held up an unsure hand, making it vanish. Then, she carefully reach out, and touched the suit…

_**VIP!**_ It vanished. As smoothly and quietly as she does, it disappeared. It just disappeared! No clothing ever did that! In all her life, Violet had never been able to make any of her clothing turn invisible with her. And now this vanished with the touch of a finger. This was incredible. Violet's eyes shot wide open. She looked back to her parents' door… Could this really be happening?

-

Violet stood in the kitchen, still dumbfounded. Still holding the suit. The super suit. Violet's gears spun, but turning out a million possibilities, but no answers. What was her dad really doing all this time? What washer mom doing now? What was going on between her parents?…

… Where the heck was her brother?

That question was answered soon enough as a bolt of red and black flew into the kitchen and took up residence at the bar, shoving a cookie in his mouth. "Hey, Vi. Still haven't tried it on, huh?"

Violet, ignoring his question, bit her nails between her teeth. "Not really interested, Dash…"

Sarcastic chuckles make their way out of Dash's chest, "Oh, come on…" he propped himself on the kitchen bar casually and spoke like a little drug dealer, "You know you wanna try it…"

"You're acting like this is no big deal!" Violet snapped at him.

"You're the one making this into something bad." He stood up on the bar stool, "Come on! This is_great_! We're finally gonna get to be real superheroes!"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Dash, that is **not** what's happening here!"

Dash's body became slack, her looked at his sister sardonically, "Well, then what do _you_ think is going on?" He waited for a response.

Violet thought for a minute, and answered with the only thing she could come up with, "I don't know. But something's' up with Mom… And we have to find out what…" She headed off to her room.

Dash lifted his head smugly, "You're gonna put the suit on, aren't ya?"

"Shut UP…"


	6. Home Again

(Author's Note: I'm particularly proud of this one.)

In the suburbs of Metroville, at the edge of the wide grid of homes, a brand-new station-wagon pulled up to a freshly constructed two-story retro house at the end of a cul de sac on a hill. The home still had bits of plastic hanging off of it, and parts of the ground were still dirt with no grass or shrubbery. The car pulled up the drive way, wobbling back and forth as it went over the ditch at the bottom of the driveway. It came to a halt in the center of the cement slab, and the doors began opening. The Parr family stepped out, one-by-one, and made their way to the front door. Bob Parr, leading the clan with a duffle bag in his hand, turned the doorknob, light creeping in through the crack as he did. The beam cut through dust that flooded the air, illuminating parts of the inside. It was bare inside, save for a few miscellaneous objects left behind by the contractor and odd pieces of furniture. Bob opened the door the rest of the way, his family peeking in behind him. He turned his upper body back to them, smiling, "Come on in, guys."

One after the other, the began to file inside, glancing around the vacant house. It was much like their previous home, in both style and layout. It was slightly larger, with an upper floor, so it was not a rancher like the other one. but many of the other elements were the same... Large panel glass in the back of the house, high-placed small ones in the front; contemporary styling; a blend of hardwood and plush carpet; warm cream and brown walls with hints of green.

Dash finally poked his head in, "Uuuuhh... It looks exactly the same."

Helen looked back, snickering, "Oh, come on, Dash. It's a lot bigger than our old one. That means more room for you to run around without breaking anything." She tousled his hair, smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah, and we're almost all by ourselves up here. That means we be a little more relaxed about using our powers, so you kids can start training," Bob added, dropping the duffle bag he had been carrying on the kitchen counter.

Running her eyes over the open space, Violet walked around aimlessly inside the home. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

Helen looked up at her daughter, a sweet smile on her face, "What'da you think, Vi? Do you like it?"

Violet did not look to her mother, but kept surveying the house. She answered, deep in thought, "I like that's it's not that different... It... makes it a little more familiar." Violet had a small knot in her stomach. She knew she were in the clear now. Although it hadn't officially passed congress yet, the National Supers' Association had already been pushing a bill to legalize superheroes again. And they had already said they had taken care of everything the family would need, and would no longer force them to move. But she had been trained to think a certain way for so many years. If she was ever going to settle again, it certainly wouldn't be overnight. But... she had something she had lacked for the past thirteen years... assurance.

Bob walked in after his daughter, proudly placing his hand on her back the same way he did after she had same them all from Syndrome's falling Manta Jet with her force-field. "Come on, Violet," he said softly, "I wanna show you something..."

Violet looked up at him, a bit bewildered but followed anyway. He led her gently up the stairs to the bed rooms, and brought her to the only door on the left side, "Go ahead." Violet looked up at him, confused. "Go ahead," he urged again.

Violet turned back to the door, and placed her fingers nervously on the doorknob. It turned with a small stick under her hand, and the door creaked open. Violet glared inside with one eye as the door opened slightly, then pushed it open the rest of the way to get a better look. She was pleasantly shocked by what she saw- a long room, with the walls panted a vibrant violet and the ceiling a royal blue, white trimming and a bathroom at the far end. Violet looked up at her dad in wonder, as if asking, "Is this mine?"

Bob knowingly nodded, "Go on in. Check it out." He gave her a soft push, and she tentatively entered the room. Looking around, she was very taken back by the color and the size, and the privacy. It was nothing like she'd ever had before. She looked back at her father with her wide, disk-shaped eyes.

"You mother and I picked out the colors," he grinned, "We thought it would be a little more grown of for you than the peach and purple from your old room."

Violet looked back around. She felt like she was dreaming. This was more, so much more than she had expected.

Bob stood, a bit anxiously asking, "Do you like it?"

Violet slowly turned back to her dad, a stunned expression residing on her face. She ran straight up to him, embracing him in a tight hug that, other than the day of the mission, he had not received from her since she was a little girl. His lips curled up contently, as he wrapped his strong arms around her, patting her back, "You're welcome, Violet…."

Helen looked up at her daughter, a sweet smile on her face, "What'da you think, Vi? Do you like it?"

Violet did not look to her mother, but kept surveying the house. She answered, deep in thought, "I like that's it's not that different... It... makes it a little moire familiar." Violet had a small knot in her stomach. She knew she were in the clear now. Although it hadn't officially passed congress yet, the National Supers' Association had already been pushing a bill to legalize superheroes again. And they had already said they had taken care of everything the family would need, and would no longer force them to move. But she had been trained to think a certain way for so many years. If she was ever going to settle again, it certainly wouldn't be overnight. But... she had something she had lacked for the past thirteen years... assurance.


End file.
